bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant Challenge
The Ant Challenge is an arena-styled challenge found behind the Ant Gate with emphasis on waves of ants. Accessing and Participating An Ant Pass is required each time to participate in the challenge. This item is obtainable from the Free Ant Pass Dispenser near the arena every 2 hours, and players can purchase one from the Ant Pass Dispenser for 10 tickets. Players can also search throughout the map for the hidden passes, be given one from Panda Bear after completing the Gold Egg quest-line, find them as rare drops from some mobs, and from 2 of the summer packs. To access the challenge location, the player needs to have 20 bees to bypass the Ant Gate, which is located near the Noob Shop. You can actually enter the location without 20 bees, needing only the parachute and the Yellow Cannon. Just fly to the top of hives and climb inside. You can also exit the area without 20 bees by climbing on top of the dispensers. A crucial point to note is that the player can not participate in the challenge unless two minutes has passed after they join. This used to be five minutes but do to the update of the summer pack ending it is now two minutes instead of five. Gameplay Upon entering, the player has 5 minutes to kill as many ants as possible and start with waves of ants beginning at level 1 and 2. The timer on the right side of the ant nest shows the remaining time the player has for the challenge. While fighting them, the player needs to collect enough honey to fill up the meter indicated on top of the ant nest. The amount of honey needed starts at 6000 and increases by 1000 each wave. After the indicator fills up, another wave of ants pop out of the nest, and so on. Each ant gives one point when slain; the more ants the player kills, the better the rewards become. Throughout the challenge, the level of the ants and honey demands for the ants to spawn increases overtime along with waves become more varied. Around 35 points, white borders adjacent to the lanes will start flashing red. This announces that a lawnmower is coming straight through the affected lane. The player must move away from the targeted lane to evade getting struck and losing portions of their health. The rate of lawnmower appearing will also increase when the current challenge is nearing its time limit. Dying within the 5-minute timer or letting it run out, ends the challenge. Rewards After the challenge ends, either prematurely or by the timer, a message box displays the items the player earned after challenge. These include: * Ant Amulet * Royal Jelly * Treats * Honey The rewards are highly dependent on the player’s score and increases in quality and quantity relative how many ants killed within the timeframe. Based on the total score the player ends with, they can obtain the following four tiers of exclusive amulets gained only from this challenge: * 0-24 Points: Bronze Ant Amulet * 25-49 Points: Silver Ant Amulet * 50-99 Points: Gold Ant Amulet * 100+ Points: Diamond Ant Amulet If the player already had an amulet previously, they may choose to keep or replace their old amulet if the new one has better or more favorable buffs. Tips * Using gumdrops will increase your honey collection much faster. Since the amount of flowers in the challenge is pretty small, more area will be covered in goo by said gumdrops. * Rage tokens can be used to take out ants more easily. * Using special collectors (Bubble Wand, Scythe, Porcelain Dipper, etc.) can be helpful, especially if certain boosts are used. * The higher level the bees are, the easier the last-minute waves are. * Having amulets that boosts bee attack damage and/or having Gifted Brave Bee and/or Gifted Rage Bee gives players easier time to defeat ants. * It is recommended to kill as many ants as possible in the first three minutes so the later waves are much easier. * Try to collect as many tokens (Haste, Baby Love, Bear Morph, etc.) as possible before participating in the challenge. Trivia * There is a bug where the amount of honey needed to go to the next wave only increases by 1000 each wave, but the total is listed as all the honey collected. * There is an Ant Pass hidden behind the Ant Challenge area that can be accessed behind the leaderboard. * There is an Ant Pass behind the diamond star in the Star Hall and the and the Ant Challenge leaderboard. * When you enter the Ant Challenge, all pollen in your container is instantly converted into honey. * You can glitch in by using a parachute and spam jumping on the left wall of the entrance over and over again. * Any players who enter the arena will be given a boost of 100% Instant Conversion titled appropriately Ant Challenge. Oddly enough, the Haste token with an expired timer represents such boost. * If you have a quest (i.e Black Bear: All Pollen, Black Bear: (Any Color)); if you collect pollen it will count for the quest, but won't fill your bag. Category:Locations